carringtonfandomcom-20200215-history
Hans Oudberghen
Hans Oudberghen (born 9 February, 1987) is a Libertan footballer who currently plays as a center-back defender for First League club St. Marks Koningstad and the Libertan national team. Career In Libertas Born in Apud Maro'Apud Maro' article on Wikistad (in Dutch), retrieved 2012-06-14., Esdoornheuvels in Libertas, Oudberghen started his career as a youth player at the local Marum Boys football club'Marum Boys' article on Wikistad (in Dutch), retrieved 2012-06-14. for the 2004-06 season, before being released in August 2006. Soon after he was signed by FC Skeend'FC Skeend' article on Wikistad (in Dutch), retrieved 2012-06-14. on a professional contract, having impressed after playing in their reserve team towards the end of the season. For Skeend, then spelled 'Skeenth', Oudberghen played a couple of noted matches in the Libertan League of 2008In 2008 the Libertan League was called the Wli! League, named after its main sponsor, We Like It!. Links to the archived matches on Wikistad (in Dutch): 'FC Skeend - FC Muntegu', 'FC Olympia - FC Skeend', 'FC Skeend - FC Civitesse', retrieved 2012-06-14. and was satisfied to see his contract renewed in 2009, when the club's new owner gave it a major make-over, leading to many other players losing their positions. The take-over and changes were a huge success and that year Skeend won the first ever Libertan football cup, undeniably an absolute career highlight for Oudberghen. Unfortunately, the team was unable to perform as well after the cup and was relegated to the 3rd division. Charlestown FC In 2012, following his release from Skeend, Oudberghen joined 1st League side Charlestown FC, the second Libertan and Skeend player to do so, after midfielder Ron Eikenhardt. Oudberghen has performed well for Charlestown and there are rumors that the January transfer window could see him move to 1st league side St. Marks Koningstad. He stated his commitment to Charlestown and remained with the team for the rest of the season.totalfootball.bt, 15 October 2012 But with heavy interest mounting up in the spring, the club pretty much renounced their efforts to keep him at the club. The media reorted in May of 2013 of negotiations between the player and an unnamed club (widely rumored to be St. Marks), later confirmed by Oudberghen's agent. St. Marks Koningstad On 13 June 2013, it was announced by St. Marks Koningstad that a deal had been struck with Charlestown valued around €11.000.000 and that Oudberghen had passed his medical tests. Oudberghen was presented to the media on the 14th, given the same nr. 6 jersey, as he used in Charlestown and Skeend. National team Oudberghen first appeared for the Libertan national team in 2013 ad soon cemented himsef as a starting defender, with the number 5. Personal life Like many original inhabitants of Apud Maro, Oudberghen is fluent in Esperanto. Since joining Charlestown FC in 2012, he has taken up residence in the town of Sint-Anders, near Charles Town. Having moved to St. Marks, he is now living in Koningstad. References and notes * Hans Oudberghen article on wikistad. (Dutch) Category:Libertas Category:St. Marks Koningstad Category:Charlestown FC Category:1987 births Category:Association football defenders Category:Current St. Marks Koningstad squad Category:Living people Category:Footballers